Resident Evil: Frontier
by Rafafan91
Summary: Fort Duquesne was once a peaceful community, until the quiet town was alarmed with fear of the disappearance of two of its citizens. A search party is issued to find the missing pair, only to find out that nobody could be prepared for what awaited them...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Resident Evil is owned by Capcom and I am just borrowing their ideas for a story. All O.C.s are all mine.**_

It is dawn. Joseph is excited for his first hunt with his father. He quickly springs from his bed, sporadically tossing aside his sheets. He notices his own breath is visible on the crisp, cold morning air. He garbed himself in a warm, woolen jacket acquitted with fitting pants and hat, all brown.

Joseph left his small, dusty bedroom, sprinting toward his father, Francis, who already packed up and gathered all necessities for the hunt. Francis, carrying all items on his back, ushered Joseph to the door. Just as his dad reached the door, Joseph realized he forgot his most prized possession, a picture of his dearly beloved mother, Joan. She passed away when she gave birth to Joseph. It was a loss that affected Francis greatly, almost driving him on the verge of suicide. The only things that kept Francis alive was the picture of Joan that he gave Joseph, and Joseph himself. Joseph looked so much like his mom: with pale, soft cheeks, and thick dark hair, and enormous brown eyes. Those eyes gave him memories of when he had first, and sadly last, stared into those deep, brown pools, as she took her last breath in his arms. Remembering her did hurt him, as Joseph could see, but he knows that his father would rather remember Joan than forget her. He grasped the picture, staring at it for a moment, and slipped the photograph into his pocket. He than darted into the living room, following his father out the door and into the wilderness.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________**

The darkness was beginning to creep upon the pair as they hid in the thick brush. Joseph was long past anxious for the kill. He has been laying still for over three hours, and his body has been aching for all too long. Joseph was told to be kept quiet, but his impatience at last prevailed.

"Pa?"

"Pa?"

"PA?" Birds fluttered from the surrounding trees.

"What, son?" came the annoyed reply.

"I'm awfully tired and my body is hurtin' all over. Can't we just camp out for the night and start in the mornin'? whispered the boy.

"We don't have enough supplies to last us for the two days. Our town is in bad shape since the war with the French and those Savages."

"Why is our town having to pay for this war and why does it bother us?"

"I don't know Joseph, I don't know."

Fort Duquesne, militarily located brilliantly, is west of the Allegheny Mountains.

It was once a fortified French fort, thus, the reason for it's current poverty. It's once bustling streets are now a faint memory of it's past. Payment for the once- fought battles has mainly drained the town of it's glory. Scarcity of basic necessities has got the townspeople desperate. Many left due to it's increasing deteriation.

Twenty more minutes went bye. Joseph was growing increasingly impatient. A sharp snap of a fallen twig caught the attention of the two.

"Time for the wait to pay off?"

Francis turned toward the noise, gun aimed at it's general direction. No noise came after for another minute. Than another loud snap once again broke the silence.

"Wait here," said Francis," I'm gonna go check it out."

"But Pa?"

"Wait here, Joseph."

Francis left Joseph as he emerged from the brush, stalking swiftly through the trees, leaving his son in his wake. He looked around for the source of the noise, seeing nothing in the darkness. Than came a noise as though something was being dragged through the dead leaves. Francis, gun cocked and ready, pointed toward the noise once again, but this time seeing movement. He aimed his rifle at the movement, hopefully to hit a kill spot so the prey won't escape. He carefully pointed at the middle of the movement, and pulled the trigger, dropping whatever it was to the ground.

"Joseph, I got 'er!" calling out to his son.

"Can I come see it? replied Joseph.

"No, not yet son."

"Ok pa, but hurry, I'm tired and cold."

Francis than lowered his gun and began to approach whatever he shot, hoping it was a big one. As he neared it, he noticed it's silhouette was that of a human. Shocked, he ran over to the fallen man, shot square in the chest, definitely dead. The man was in his early twenties. He looked as though he was a beggar, poor and dirty to the outside conditions. The gunshot to the chest was large, sure to be a lethal blow. Francis placed his two fingers on the frigid neck, feeling no pulse. Francis suddenly felt nauseous, the night's events grasping his stomach full force. Suddenly, the man moved outward and grabbed Francis' head, lunging forward, sinking his teeth into the frightened father, ripping away skin and cartilage as the father cried in agony. Blood spewing from the wound, Francis suddenly began to feel week, and everything around him seemed to be fading away into nothing as he gasped for his last breath.

Joseph heard a loud scream from his father in the distance. He shot up from underneath the brush, squinting to try to catch a glimpse of his father.

"Pa?"

"Pa, where are you?"

"Pa, knock it off, it's not funny."

"Please, pa?"

He walked toward the direction of where he heard the cries of his father. As he got closer, he noticed movement. He than saw a silhouette of a man just about twenty feet from him.

He than walked toward the figure, saying," Pa, why didn't you answer me?"

No reply.

"What did ya kill pa?"

Again, no reply.

Joseph than approached the figure, noticing the different clothes the man was wearing, and saw at once that he wasn't his father. The man was bleeding from his chest, moaning from what must have been his wound.

"Excuse me, you know where my dad is?" squeaked the frightened boy.

Still no reply.

Suddenly, Joseph noticed another figure by the man, and discovered that it was his dad, motionless on the woodland floor, blood oozing from a ragged tear on his neck. Joseph quickly turned around and sprinted away, the man stumbling slowly behind. He ran for a minute or so, losing the man easily. Joseph leaned on a tree, sobbing for the loss of his father, feeling more lonely than ever. After a few seconds of this, he made himself stop, for the fear of his pursuer could be nearby. Joseph wiped his eyes on his sleeve and glanced at his surroundings. He than noticed four more stumbling monsters coming toward him, occasionally letting out a small, deep moan. He was surrounded. He didn't know what to do or where to go. Feeling helpless, he did what he could only think of. He withdrew his mom's picture and crouched on the ground, staring at her, suddenly not afraid of death anymore, as the monsters finally reached him, realizing he will finally join his long lost mother and loving father and being a family that he has always dreamed of.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

_This is my first fan fic. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I struggled with the destiny of Joseph, as if he should die or not. I chose the more realistic path and a less gruesome death to make up for my decision. _

_So please read and review, and remember, any criticism helps. I hope I can update this story soon when I can. I hope you enjoyed my prologue to Resident Evil: Frontier. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Resident Evil is owned by Capcom and I am just borrowing their ideas for a story. All O.C.s are all mine._

"Another round for me!" replied the drunkard.

It was a busy day. There were a countless amount of men in the bar that cold, gloomy October afternoon. Men were buying Whiskey and Beer to ease their frail bodies of the harsh conditions at Fort Duquesne. The fortified town was in a poor state. Ever since the French and Indian War, the town was heavily taxed to cover the payment of the battles. The only man that didn't seem to be affected by the town's current state was the saloon owner, John Barley. John was a huge man, six foot four inches and weighing at 265 pounds. Although his body seemed strong, it was a little battered by the war. John sustained injuries after a bayonet charge that left him with two gashes, one that left a jagged horizontal scar across his face, and the other on the middle of his back. But his war days are behind him now. He turned his life around, purchasing the only saloon in the town, trying to make an easy living after the harsh battles of the Seven Year's War.

John loved his new life as a saloon owner and bartender. He would listen to all the crazy stories the townsfolk would tell. After drying off a shot glass, he turned his attention to a table of two drunken farmers.

"Hey, did ya here about Francis and his boy, Joseph?" asked the first man.

"Yea, heard about them goin' missin' and all." replied the other.

"I bet it's those damn Savages running around bare assed like they own the place!"

"Yeah, I don't get why they even wear that damned make-up, like they queer or something'."

"Wait!" said John. "What did ya'll say happen to Francis and his boy?"

"They disappeared, all their belongings still where they left them and all."

"Well, that's a shame. Francis was a good soldier, great friend, and one helluva father. What they gonna do about this?"

"Well I heard they gonna assemble themselves a little party of some sort to get to the bottom of whatever the hell happened."

"Well, if what you say is true, I wanna be in this party. Francis was a fine man, and we were good friends. We fought alongside each other during that war. If anyone has the right to look for him, that'll be me."

"Well all you gotta do is volunteer by telling' the sheriff that you wanna lead the trip out to the wilderness."

"Alright, thanks, now I'll let ya'll get back to ya drinkin' and gossipin' now. Ya'll take care now."

"O.K. John, I like that beer of yours, and at a good price too, 'specially for these hard times. Keep it up, ya hear?"

John returned to the bar, doing what he enjoyed, selling and serving beer, reminiscing to the fellow citizens of Fort Duquesne.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________**

John did something he had never done in his three years of owning the only pub in the town; he closed it early. Yes, it upset many of the regulars that daily went into the bar, but they either understood John or feared to oppose him because he wasn't only the pub's owner, but also the largest man they had ever seen.

After closing the bar, he ran for the jailhouse to speak to the sheriff, the mayor's brother. He soon spotted the sheriff, Andy Jenkins, at his usual desk with paperwork.

"Hey Andy, how are you?"

"O, I'm alright John, how are you?"

"I'm fine I guess, but what's this about Francis and Joseph?"

"The two were planning a hunting trip for his boy. He been planning' it for weeks. But yesterday, after their departure into the woods five miles south to Francis' favorite huntin' ground, they were never seen or heard of again. So we are assembling' a search party to find them, dead or alive, and get to the bottom of this mess, once and for all."

"Well, can I lead the expedition? You know as well as I do and everyone else that I can handle this responsibility, and I have experience that many of these people in this town don't have. So what do ya say about this?"

"John, I understand what your goin' through and all, but I just don't know now. Yes, he was your friend, but there is nothing you can do to undo what has already happened. And plus with you and this bar and all, with your business shut down for a couple of days, that isn't fair to the hard workin' men who need a drink."

"That is no problem. I'll just have someone take over for me as I'm gone. And it's just going to be a night. I'll be back by the next day and I'll continue my business. I just need to know what happened to Francis. First, them Indians attack and kill my family durin' the war, and now my best friend too? Just can't stand here and let this opportunity slip, Andy."

"Alright, John, but don't let me regret it. Meet here at six in the morning', right when the sun begins to rise out of the sky."

"K, I'll be here, you just make sure you can find men that can keep up with me and can follow orders."

John hurriedly exited the jailhouse and ran straight home to gather supplies for the morning's journey.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________**

John grabbed his pack and filled it with basic necessities, including a canteen filled with water and some left over deer steak. It took him a mere ten minutes to pack his bag with all he needed, including his gun he used during the war; a musket with a bayonet attached to the end. He also grabbed the flint-lock pistol as well, with ammunition; and laid all the items into the corner of his room.

After packing, he grew tired of today's adventure. He stripped his body of his clothes and laid into his bed, covering his body from the outside's harsh bitter cold. He stared into oblivion for an hour with today's events constantly in his head, his mind wandering freely, until he eventually drifted into a steady slumber.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________**

The man was running wild in the trees, dodging the stumbling undead. Equipped with a tomahawk, hunting knife, and a bow and arrow, he attacked the undead. He managed to kill a few until there were too many of them, and he was getting overwhelmed by the numerous amounts of the monsters. The Indian jumped onto his horse, cursing at the evil beings as he rode off to his tribe.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

_First I would like to thank everyone who are continuing to read and review this story. I feel as though my story could have some boring parts to some if it doesn't show action like my prologue did. I feel that a story needs to have these boring parts to tell the story better and to help the readers fully understand the story better. _

_I won't lie, it is difficult to choose a good plot and following events in my chapters that will entertain all. So if your not entertained, I apologize. I assure you that if you follow with me, the story will get better, I presume. Again, I am open to feedback, good or bad, and hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Resident Evil: Frontier. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Resident Evil is owned by Capcom and I am just borrowing their ideas for a story. All O.C.s are all mine.**_

The vast Alleghany mountain range shielded the rising sun, creating an image that resembled a watercolor painting, with smeared colors over the dimly lit sky. The view was a beautiful sight to observe. It was John's first task each and every day; to behold the amazing image. After witnessing the wondrous sight, John gathered up his supplies and headed for the rendezvous.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Sheriff Jenkins was, as usual, sitting at his oaken desk, anticipating the search party's departure. He wanted to get to the bottom of the truths of the whereabouts of the missing persons. Andy eventually rose from his seat. He fished through his files, withdrawing a detailed map of the woods. He than left his office, map in hand, to face the small group, waiting for instructions.

________________________________________________________________________

**________________________________________________________________________**

John reached the fort's entrance, welcomed by the waiting volunteers. He noticed that the number of people that made up the search party was miniscule. All that made up the ragtag search party was: Matthew Chamberlaine, a farmer, accompanied by two of his slaves; Isaac Shaw, a blacksmith; and at last the only female in the group, Mary Smith, a widow rumored to spent some nights with Francis on occasion. Sheriff Andy Jenkins was present to direct orders. All and all, the group seemed to be unprepared for the task at hand.

"Hey John, glad you made it!" shouted Andy.

"I wouldn't miss this, even if my bar was on fire." joked John.

Small laughter was soon followed by the other members of the group.

Andy than reached out his hand with the map and gave it to John, proclaiming…"John is going to lead you guys out there. He has the map of where it is believed Francis and his boy disappeared. Any questions?"

"Not really." said Mary.

"Not me, either." answered Isaac.

"Just one question." shot Matthew. "There gonna be a reward if we find something?"

"No." said the Sheriff." Is that all you here for, some money?"

Isaac glanced at the tall, looming figure of John. "No, not really, just been hard lately. Been a dry year and hardly any crops have grown to sell."

"Alright than." said John. " Let's get started than, shall we?"

"The spot will take ya'll about 8 hours to get to, and once there, just camp out for the night, and search the area for anything out of the ordinary. After that, head back here and tell me what ya find." stated Andy.

"Will do. Let's head out." commanded John.

The guards open the gate and the search party, lead by John, ventured into the unknown forest.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The party reached a clearing. John glanced at the map. They have been hiking for about 9 and a half hours. The trip has taken longer than expected, due to the dense plant life. The slaves were forced to cut paths out for the group.

"How the hell did them two get through all of this? Are you sure this is where we are supposed to go, because I'm not doin' any more of this today, that's for damned sure." said Matthew.

"It says here on the map that this is where we were supposed to go. Let's make camp and build ourselves a fire." directed John.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________**

The fire's crackle was the only sound that could be heard upon the chilly night. Everyone was gathered around the fire, groggy from the earlier journey. After a few minutes, John broke the awkward silence.

"I'll be back in a couple. I need time to myself, and also, nature calls."

John rose up from the frozen ground and separated from the group. He walked about five minutes away from the camp. As he walking, he noticed something. There was something fluttering gently in a small bush. He bent down to grab it. He identified the tattered object at once as the picture of Joan, Francis's passed wife. He was shocked at what he found. John knew that something was wrong. He knew that picture meant a lot to that family. John than slid the picture into his back pocket, keeping it safe from the weather's conditions until he reached the fort so he could show Andy, and headed back toward the camp site to deliver the news.

**________________________________________________________________________**

________________________________________________________________________

As John returned, he immediately noticed that everyone was asleep. They must have been exhausted. He than noticed how suddenly tired he was. John laid down, covered heavily, staring at the cloudy sky, a few stars visible, as he drifted to sub consciousness.

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

_Again, thanks for following my story. I would like to note that I am aware of the idea of photography wasn't invented in the 1700's lol. The picture is a small portrait. I apologize for the short chapter (this chapter is more of a filler of basic information) and the non-action content. I assure you that the following chapter will be more exciting. So again, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review with feedback and/or ideas._


End file.
